the bite of 87
by Jason Murderday
Summary: sup and welcome to my story hp u like it
1. Chapter 1

the year was 1987

it was a sunny day at the freddy fazbear pizzaria

inside was filled with kids and grown ups

kids were running around grown ups watching them and there was one kid that wasnt happy because his mother didnt remember his birthday his dad too only his siblings

that kids name was jason he didnt have friends only his siblings and his girlfriend and the fazbear gang he liked foxy the most listening stories tresure hunting and hide and seek he told freddy that today was his birthday then freddy said

"hey every one tody we got a birthday boy over here whats your name little fellow" freddy said

"Jason" jason said

"how old are you jason" freddy said

"im turning ten today" jason said

"thats a pretty nice name you got there" freddy said

"why are you sad jason ?" freddy asked

"my dad and my mom didnt remember my birthday" jason said

**thats it for now let me know if you liked it its gonna be a multible chapter story so bye ! :3**


	2. Real bad

"well thats not very nice of them"freddy said holding his anger

"dont worry freddy they will remember im sure of it" bonnie said

"i agree with bonnie" chica said

they realised jason was sitting in one of the tables being sad

then foxy ran up to jason and said

"how are me first matey"

"im good thank you foxy"jason lied

"come on ya landlubber tell me whats wrong" foxy said with a smile on his robotic face

"my parents didnt remember my birthday which was today" jason said as he started crying

"dont be sad matey im sure they will remember" foxy said

"just like freddy said" jason said

"come on lets go to the pirate cove" foxy said as they walked down to the pirate cove

"wow its so much bigger in the inside"jason said (DW refrence)  
>"yes it is matey"foxy said<p>

as foxy said that jason accidentaly sliped because of the sand then foxy catched him but then some thing really bad happened

**cliffhanger sorry but thanks to toxicapacas i made a new chapter btw my pirrate accent is not very good you can say im retarded in pirate accent so bye i hope to see more reviews and favs or follows bye! :3**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**sorry to everybody who is reading this story and waiting for the new chapter but im in a ultra fucking depression so the next chapter will be in like 1 or 2 days so bye**


	4. The bite

when foxy catched jason he accidentaly sunk his hook in to jason's back now foxy sliped then he accidentaly bit of jason's frontal lobe now there was blood every where foxy started to cry

(organic system) now it was the time of the show cyrtains shot open now everybody even the animatronics looked at foxy and the the litle 9-10 ear old boy everybody screamed and started to run to the exit

even jason's whle family left jason was just on the ground looking like he was dead then nimatronics started to fight foxy they yelled and freddy slaped foxy across the face and jason'S body started to twich

"guys what are you fighting for" a voice said behind te animatronics

**so guys there is a new chapter made it to the readers of this fanfic im still depressed but if u like this i wil be happy so bye :3 :(**


	5. wtf?

now the animatronics turned around the saw a freddy suit but it was golden but half of it was blue and its eyes was dark with a red dot

"who are you!?"freddy shouted "why are you shouting freddy its me"golden bear suit said now freddy realised it was jason but how was he in a suit

but chica,foxy and bonnie were stil confused "freddy do you know him or her ?"bonnie and chica said at the same time"bonnie chica foxy he is jason"freddy said

"cmon we gotta help jason"bonnie said chica agreed as she(yes she bonnie and chica are girls in this)tried to hep jason's human body"guys what are yo doing with that corpse and whose corpse is it" jason in the suit asked

**sooo srry if this is short i made this in 5 minutes so bye :3**


	6. Learning the Joy of creation

then jason realised it was his body he got scared then fainted

every animatronic looked at jason in the suit then bonnie asked"what just happened ?"

***at 12 pm***

jason started to wake up "uggh what just happened"jason asked "oh guys he's awake"a robotic voice said in the darkness

"who is there"jason asked "us"they said appearing to be the 4 animatronics"oh it was just you guys why is everything dark"jason asked then he said"oh by the way i just had the wierdest dream ever"

"uh jason that wasn't a dream"bonnie said in a matter-of-fact tone"what ?!"jason shouted"calm down jason now you are one of us"freddy said"now we teach you the"chica said"joy of creation"they all said at once

***one borig explanation later***

"got it ?"freddy asked

**cliffhanger time so did u like this chapter let me kow in the reviews the more good reviews i get the more chapters i make so bye :3**


	7. FUUUUUU ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE

**sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but the new chapter isnt coming out in like a few days or a week hell even a month because im busy (not with school because i have a job im going to release my age in the new chapter and why isnt chapter 7 isnt coming out u may ask because i did this story all on my own and i just get the ideas from my brain it just pops up like in cartoons where a light bulb comes on top of ur head its just like that and im playing fnaf 2 (WWWTTTFFF İ CANT PASS THE 2ND NİGHT İTS SO HARD AND ESPECİALLY WİTH MARRİONETTE AND OLD FOXY THE OTHER ANİMATRONİCS ARENT A PROBLEM) SO BYE :3**


	8. What is happening?

"yeah yeah i have to teleport into the office get the guard and stuff him into a suit" jason said

"wait you can teleport ?!"all of them shouted at once(i mean freddy foxy chica and bonnie)"yeah didnt you guys and ladies listen to my speech" jason said

"oh so you know how to control your powers"freddy said"yeah plus where is my body ?" jason asked"oh its right h-oh my god where is the body!?"bonnie shouted and paniced

"well lest take off my mask then" jason said taking off his mask to reveal a bloddy face of jason without his frontal lobe everybody(i mean animatronic) looked atonished

"oh my god"bonnie and chica said gasping

**** in the mother f****** office(srry for me cursing) ****

"oh my god its a human boy in a suit i gotta rescue him"a guy said called mike running out of the office running where the boy was at (oh btw i forgot the add the time cut this is when mike became the night guard its his 4th night)

the animatronics heard running and panting they saw the night guard"stop stuffing that innocent boy inside that suit"mike shouted"oh so your the night guard hi!"jason said"and they were not stuffing me inside a suit they are my freinds"mike was shocked and confused at the same time"then why are you in a suit ki-"mike's talking was cut because the an(animatronics)jumping at him

**so what did u think of this chapter think its good or bad say it in the reviews and YOOOOOLLLLLOOOOO*jumps out of the window of a 7 stories tall building then shouts"İM OKAY!"***


	9. supa sad

**Hey everyone i will be editing all of my story because fnaf 2 its so tragic to find out that fnaf 2 was a prequal(srry if i spelled it wrong) and because of that i will re do the f*cking g*ddamn story f******************************ck goddamn it**


End file.
